For What Could Be
by Dazzled1
Summary: Rogan? Finn's got a twin? Roomies? Lorelai and Chris are together? F,L,C,R,H,S are the same age? Hollie and Rory are best friends? I don't own GG? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. YAY! New story! This has been stuck in my head for weeks, and it needs to come onto paper…erm…internet. So read, review, and recycle. Just kidding. Anyway, enjoy! You really actually want to read background info. It explains a lot.  
**

**Background Information  
**

**Lorelai and Chris got married when they found out Lorelai was pregnant. **

**They live in Hartford with Rory**

**She went to Chilton with Hollie (her bestest buddy)**

**Hollie is Finn's twin (younger by six minutes**

**Finn went to boarding school with Logan, Colin, and Steph**

**Everyone goes to Yale (Finn, Colin, and LoganRoomies) (Hollie, Rory, and StephRoomies)**

**Hollie has never met Finn's best friends, and vice versa.**

**Rogan**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Moving Day**

"Hollie!" a female voice squealed, the voice's owner running forward to meet her best friend.

"Rory!" the new comer replied, as she scrambled to get up and into Rory's arms. "It's so great to see you! It's been too long!"

"It's been two days seen I've seen you and one day since I talked to you!" Rory retorted. Hollie just laughed, but even in her laugh, you could hear a trace of an Australian accent.

The girls spent the next ten minutes talking fast and furious about anything and everything going on in their lives.

"Love, I'm glad you're playing catch up, but these boxes are getting bloody heavy!" a male yelled through the door way.

"Oops, sorry Finny," Hollie responded sheepishly.

"Is that?" Rory asked, getting a nod from Hollie. Soon, she continued. "Hi, I'm Rory, you have to be Finn; Hollie is obsessive about you."

"She talks about me? Well, love, she talks about you every time I see her; Rory this and Rory that," Finn replied. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here."

"Ok, introductions are over---" Hollie started.

"Love I can't believe your accents gone," Finn interrupted.

"I've lived her for over half my life, what do you expect? I'm not a sponge like you," Hollie told her brother. "Anyway, Now that you've met my best friend, I want to meet yours."

"Kind of like, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours?'" Rory asked slyly.

"Kinky…I like." Finn winked.

"Finn," Hollie groaned. "Don't hit on her, she's practically my sister, which makes her your sister too!"

Finn nodded. "Yep, I can be her big brother. I'll need to protect her from---"

"Finn Morgen, is that you? Why the hell are you in my dorm already?" a new voice sounded.

"Steph, our Steph Vanderbilt?" Finn questioned.

"In the flesh." The new blond girl grinned. "Now how do you already know where I live?"

"You're rooming with my sister and her best friend it would seem," Finn answered.

Taking this as her cue, Hollie stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Hollie Morgen, and this is my best friend Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third."

"Rory," Rory interjected, sending her friend a glare.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. I think it'll be a fun year with you guys and the musketeers around," Steph replied.

"Who're the musketeers?" Rory asked curiously.

"One of them is Finn, of course, and the other two are our best friends Logan and Colin." As soon as Steph finished her sentence, her phone went off, playing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Quickly, Steph picked it up.

"Logan, must you change your personal ring tone every time I se you?" She snapped.

"Sounds like you and your mum Ror," Hollie whispered to the other brunette.

"Hold on, I'll ask Finn," Steph told the boy, obviously named Logan. "Hey Finn, want to go meet Logie bear and Collie at the pub?"

"Sure, love, and tell 'Logie bear' I'm bringing two guests of the female species, and he is not to hit on them," Finn responded.

"He says yes," Steph said into the phone. "Great, see you guys soon."

"And it's off to the pub!" Finn shouted, running out the door. The other three shrugged before following Finn to the nearby pub.

They soon found it and pushed the doors open.

"Loves, what took you so long?" Finn shouted across the room.

The girls quickly made their way over to a booth containing Finn and two other guys in it.

The guy on Finn's right was a short and serious looking brunette. The guy across from Finn however, was the complete opposite; he was blond, a bit over six feet and had a smirk plastered on his face. This man captivated Rory.

"Took you long enough to get over here Steph," the short brunette said dryly.

Sensing an argument, the blond intervened. "Aren't you gonna introduce your friends Steph?"

"Oh, yea, these are my roommates, Hollie and Rory." Each girl nodded to indicate who was who before allowing Steph to continue. "Hollie here is Finn's sister. Twin in fact."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Hollie," Colin said.

"I'm famous am I?" Hollie was shocked; she didn't think that Finn would tell his friends much about her.

"Oh yea, Fin couldn't stop talking about his perfect sister," Logan contributed.

At this, Rory had to burst out laughing. "Hollie? Perfect? That's like saying the pope is Jewish."

For retaliation, Hollie decided to bring up Chilton. "Yea, perfection and innocence, which I'm sure he tells you I'm abundant with, is Rory. Freshman year, she was dubbed Mary at Chilton."

"Mean!" Rory stuck her tongue out.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you coffee."

"Yes! Deal!"

"So loves, who dubbed Rory, Mary?" Finn wanted to get back to the subject at hand.

Rory was about to answer, but Hollie beat her to the punch. "King of Chilton of our grade: Tristan DuGrey."

"Always hated arse of a playboy," Finn muttered.

"Yea he was a jerk," Logan agreed.

"How did you know him?" Rory asked.

"Parents," the guys and Steph responded simultaneously.

"Makes sense."

"Yea."

There were a few more moments of silence before Hollie thought of something she wanted to know. "So, does anyone have an embarrassing story about Finny?"

"You have no idea," Colin answered before launching into one of Finn's wild escapades.


	2. READ EXTREMELY IMPORTANTE!

**A.N. Yes, yes, I know; I hate author's notes too. BUT! This is important! I am not able to update at all for the next month or so. So, enjoy what you have now and know that I haven't forgotten about you, I'm just out of the country (Australia). THAT IS ALL!**


End file.
